Many Types of Love
by LolieLaura
Summary: When Michaela Wright, a self-centered teen move to La Push from New York she finds out that when you fall in love its not all about you, especially when he's a wolf. Bad summary i know story will be better promise.!* *!
1. My Uh Life ?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight nor Stephenie Meyer's characters though I wish.

As we are in this wrenched car all I can think about is, How could she ruin my life like this? The only one I'm talking about would of course be my mother. Celeste.

" My lovely daughter will you please speak to me" She begged. No you crack whore, I want to say but the words don't come out instead I say:

"What do you want me to Celeste. I'm SO happy we're moving to a place that's as big as Central Park." Exhaling with anguish.

"How many times do we have to go through this, this is a wonderful move not just for me but also for you. The streets of New York are not for a girl of your age. Limousines and trains for the rest of your life. Really Mickey do we have to have this fight EVERY time we talk?"

"Maybe if we don't talk we won't have to fight." I mumble underneath my breath.

"If that's what you want than fine, I'm just trying to make this work" She countered.

Maybe this won't be my personal hell. . . Yes, yes it will. When my _mother _first broke this devastating news I didn't know what to think. . .

_Flashback _

"Michaela, can you please come down here I have some important news to tell you" she announced her voice breaking octaves.

" What can possibly be more important that I have to stop my lesson with Javi?" I question giggling as I think of Javier with his nice sculpted muscles. Oh my I'm way too young to be drooling over someone like ten years older than me, but if you saw him you would totally understand.

" Sweety, can we talk about this when you're not ogling over your cardio instructor?"

" Huh? . . Umm. . .I mean. . . I was most definitely was not _ogling _over Javier Carlos Suarez. . .I was just admiring his work on his wonderful body" I tried to cover up my tracks. . . Like I said I tried.

" Really? Because when admiring most people don't drool. Just saying but don't worry you're not the only one that has take a peek at what's there. . ."

" I SOO hope you mean his arms and tight stomach, because if you're not this convo has taking a turn for the worse" I begged. I have been totally fine with the fact that my parents have gotten a divorce only because they still live in the same city. New York is pretty big. But living in Manhattan is my favorite especially because my best friends live here with me. Mally, Nya, and Jessie. They all go to a private school with me. My dad. Joshua , lives on the opposite side of New York. Montauk. To be precise. But Dad doesn't want me to be without a mother. So he comes by every weekend so we can have quality time.

" Okay, I'm ready to talk" The expression on her face changed. I kind of felt frightened, just a little. Celeste isn't the type of parent that you could be terrified about.

" Um well I think it's time we had a change in our live" She assessed my expression which of course was confused. Not something I like to feel often.

" What do you mean by ' I think it's time we had a change in our lives'?" I mocked with a small smile.

'I mean… well… um.. Okay I mean we ARE moving to Washington."

" _**WHAT!**_" I screeched. At this point I'm enraged " What are you talking about" I said through clenched teeth..

" Do not take that tone with me. I said we are moving to Washington and that's final. This is not up for discussion."

" Don't tell me not to take a totally deserved tone with you. How can you do this? Take a daughter away from her father? Her best friends? I don't care if YOU don't have friends that care if you leave or not but mine do. Come on like what is wrong with you. I cant just pick up everything and move."

" Michaela Jacelyn Wright like I said this is NO- wait what did you say about your father. He DIVORCED ME. He doesn't care anymore. He wanted to be with someone half his age."

" That is SOO not true. He divorced YOU. He still cares about ME. Are you serious YOU'RE the cougar. Like come on serious mom did you really think I wouldn't find out about Niko, you fired him after you fucked him! Ugh! I'm so done with you. Dad is totally getting a phone call."

"Do you really think I care about what you father has to say? And if you every curse towards me like that, you will be grounded beyond your little jimmy choo's are worth" I gaped a her, she never threatened my 'husband's' shoes like that.

"Oh. My. Prada. You are soooo dead to me!" I'm screeching, tears threatening to spill.

" Sweety say that to me again and your going to wish you were dead" Does she know who she's dealing with, I will take her favorite Christian Louboutin espadrilles and give them to the poor. I storm upstairs to my room by now the tears were flowing uncontrollably. I can't believe this.

_End Of Flashback_

" Can't you at least put a false smile on" She tried to 'connect' again.

" Sorry. I'm not fake like you _mother"_ I sneered.

" For the love of all that's holy, can you stop acting like the world revolves around you, because it doesn't."

" Are you sure about that" I said with a smirk. " OMP did you say 'Holy' Ha. You are far from. On another 'Choo . . . How long until we get to La Wush?" I asked.

"You should really take Global again, it's La Push not La Wush. And we are almost there" I ignore the jib.

" Why are we moving _here_?" Emphasizing on the 'here'

"Because you need to learn your roots. New York is too much multicultural." She pointed out.

"You know a lot of parents want there children to experience Multicuralyness" I said, making up words to annoy her. It worked she's shook her head in anguish.

"Look! we're here!" She shouted. Oh Prada. It's wet and green. I'm feeling light headed all of a sudden. At least the house is larger than the rest. As I step out of the car I notice our neighbors and I'm guessing their friends outside. There are a lot of large russet skinned men there. Sexy might I add from the distance. Thunder rolls and I groan in sync. OMP its starting to rain. These are not waterproof shoes! Nor is my hair.

"Fuck. My. Life." I say. And I swear I heard them laughing in their yard.


	2. Are We Ever Going To Stop?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. . . Though I wish I could take those sexy beasts home.

When morning rolled, I wasn't in the mood for Celeste's crap. I had a headache from thinking ( which I realized I shouldn't do so often) about how I left everyone in New York . Hell, I even left my lover, Bean there, I don't really care that he will be here in two days its still painful. The way he snuggles with me and whimpers it's so cute. OMP I sound like I'm having an affair with my dog. At least I didn't have to unpack , the only smart thing Celeste did was pay for our house to be set up.

As I descend down the stairs I walk into the kitchen to see Celeste drinking a latte.

"Sorry, I would have picked one up for you if I'd known you would be awake" She explained softly probably to avoid an explosion on my side.

"It doesn't matter I'm not in the mood for a latte made of swampy water" I snapped. Just because she wanted to avoid conflict doesn't mean _I _was. I walked to the other side of the kitchen near the cabinets when I felt her put her hand on my shoulder delicately.

" Can we not fight I wiped out and that's all we do these days' She pleaded. Because I'm such a saint I say: "But its my new hobby, you know a certain someone *cough *you *cough * took shopping in the big city away from me".

"You could just drive to uhm. . . Port Angeles and shop. I hear it's a really good shopping area. Not as elaborate as Manhattan but its still a nice mall."

" OMP that little suggestion alone shows how much you know about me. I cannot drive."

"But aren't you sixteen?"

"YOU HAVE TO ASK MY AGE!" I can feel the heat rising to my face.

' I'm just stating the you are sixteen and can get your license or at least your permit" She reasoned but since I'm such a reasonable person. I get even more enraged.

"IF WE DIDN'T LEAVE NEW YORK I WOULDN'T HAVE TO HAVE A DRIVERS LISENCE OR PERMIT BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE A DRIVER TAKE ME WHERE I WANT TO GO. UGH YOU ARE GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE THAT MY LIFE IS OVER BECAUSE OF YOUR SHITLESS IDEA TO MOVE TO SOME ASS-HAT TOWN WHERE PEOPLE PROBABLY THINK MANOLO BLAHNIK IS A TYPE OF FISH!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs I didn't even care that I was insulting this town or stereotyping. My eyes are were stinging from the emotions that were locked away. I didn't know I had this much rage until I said some of those things and the worst part about this is I finished saying all of that but still felt as if more needed to come out. Her mouth was hanging and I just couldn't take it any more, I ran outside to the backyard. I didn't even care that the neighbors were outside again. But what I did notice was that I was in bootie shorts with a long sleeve shirt.

I just sat down and cried. "Michaela, apologize to me now, that is not the way you speak to an adult, your mother for that matter" She must have snapped out of her trance. Does she really want to go for another round. I can seriously snap this bitches head off with my words.

" Are you fucking kidding me, You are not my mother you're only a woman that gave birth to me. A mother is suppose to raise their child, not give them to nannies to make themselves successful. You probably don't even care about me"

"Do you seriously think I didn't care about you. Why do you think I did all those things? Why I let you have a credit card to max out? How you even know what a Prada or Jimmy Choo looks like? I did those things so you could have a better life than I did."

" Than why the hell did you move us to a shit fucker place like this? Since you care so much. You don't even know how I feel about this decision. How I feel that we left dad there. My friends. Fuck you even left Bean there How selfish can you get?"

"Have you notice you talk about us leaving your father when he left US. Im so tired of you thinking I have no feelings, that you're the only one hurting, Do you know I moved all the way to New York for your father? I left everyone I knew for him and then we ended up in a divorce. Think about me for a spit second then you can have your egotistic attitude back."

"You know what? I really don't care. You're dead to me.!" I spat out not even caring that we were blood related, that I called her mom, that I always looked forward to seeing her face after a days end. She started tearing up. My life has become a emotional rollercoaster and I'm only sixteen!

"Uhm. I sorry that we kind of overheard this conversation, well argument here and we just want to prevent a fight." A sexy voice just implied. I turned to match the voice to it's face and I was speechless for the first time in a while. . . .

. .

. .

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**A/N I have the worse writing skills. I procrastinated this chapter for a shitty reason seriously. Like I said before this chapter has been almost ready since July 17 and I thought I wasn't ready, so I wanted to write more. . . The only thing I wrote today was 2 paragraphs, the last ones. Ugh.! **

**P.S Reviews help me become motivated. Please Review!**


	3. SNEAK PEEK !

**A/N Chello ! I was talking to my best friend who knows I "write" and read fan fiction so this was our convo .**

**Me (Laura) - *Sigh* I havent updated in a while .**

**Her(Nircia) what the hell are you waiting for you started writing chapter 3 in October .**

**Me - I knooooooooow but I never have time for writing what with my LOVELy teachers calling my house , I have SOOO much computer time .**

**Her- Wow**

**Me - That's all you can say ? Ruuuuuude **

**Her - What am I suppose to say ? **

**Me - Never mind . You're cut off**

**Her - Okay *starts walking away***

**Me You Are such a great friend (sarcastically)**

**Her- I thought I was cut off . We are now strangers . **

**Idiots we are but this is NOT chapter three . This is a portion of it . I just something so you can give you opinion , so I know if I should continue . . . **

**Disclaimer ****à * SiGh* if only I had someone as sexy as S . Meyers has written . BLISS !**

Turning around I saw a tall , oh so tall handsome ( OMP scratch that , too much "listening" to Celeste) Sexy as hell guy . . .. All I can imagine now is ripping those shorts off and savaging his body . Oh MY Prada he's flexing subconsciously , I may even do the bunny hop on his-

" Yes . Sorry if we disturbed you with our problematic behavior" I was rudely interrupted in the beginning of my explicit imagination by this woman . Prada, if she only knew how badly I talk about her she would hopefully stop trying so hard. Okay I am way past due for a snaky reply , just saying . . .

" Disturbed? Problematic? We aren't in the city anymore, stop acting as if you have to impress people with your "higher education" . Damn , If you cant lay back and be relaxed in your own home town, what was the "lesson" you are trying to teach me?" I inject before Mr . Sexy Realistic Joe Manganiello , could actually open those luscious full pink lips of his .

" Please don't start with me again obviously he heard enough . Oh this is so embarrassing!"

" Be human Celeste" I say , Turning to the massive figure in front of us "uhmm Mr . S- I mean Uh Mmm Eh What is you name exactly?"

He chuckled cracking this sexy ass smirk as though he was somewhat embarrassed but appreciative that I didn't finish what assumption I had of his name .

"Oh my name is -

**A/N Oh Im Baddass ! && I Shall write another but I WANT to finish this chapter by the holidays but I don't know . . . **

**3 Lolie .**


	4. His Unknown Name

A/N: Okay I was going through my inbox & saw an old message from . I realized that I'm being selfish with not updating my story soo . . . since I skipped school today just to be on this computer I shall right something.

Im thinking of putting character pictures up. That's IF I find the time. Some People like to use their imagination & when the pic comes up their like "Ehh. The one in my head was sexier"

To My Reviewers =) **Charlie and 2D **– I Soooo Agree with the Bitch Slapping Here. If I said that to MY mother my neck would NOT be connected to my shoulders. But in Michaela's defense she's only acting out to get attention.

**Luvsbooks412 **– Thnx I like her dirty mind too. If I wrote the thing I was thinking during New Moon & Eclipse. Sheeeeeeesh. It would be porn. LOL. Her attitude is based off my PMSing self. The one that should keep to herself if she what's to meet her next birthday. :D

**Paramore1352** – Your two words meant more than a whole essay would. Thnx Loads!

P.S I got TRUEBLOOD on DVD that I haven't watched yet. I had that on the agenda but won't watch for this benefit. =P

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Own Anyone but Michaela, Celeste & Any of the other characters that you don't recognize.

Playlist( The songs going through my mind at the moment!)

What's your fantasy? – Ludacris

Paralyzer – Finger Eleven

I Wanna – The All-American Rejects

Bedrock – Young Money

Turn Me On – Kevin Little

Perfect – Simple Plan

Numb – Linkin Park

Turning around I saw a tall , oh so tall handsome ( OMP scratch that , too much "listening" to Celeste) Sexy as hell guy . . .. All I can imagine now is ripping those shorts off and savaging his body . Oh MY Prada he's flexing subconsciously , I may even do the bunny hop on his-

" Yes . Sorry if we disturbed you with our problematic behavior" I was rudely interrupted in the beginning of my explicit imagination by this woman . Prada, if she only knew how badly I talk about her she would hopefully stop trying so hard. Okay I am way past due for a snaky reply , just saying . . .

" Disturbed? Problematic? We aren't in the city anymore, stop acting as if you have to impress people with your "higher education" . Damn , If you can't lay back and be relaxed in your own home town, what was the "lesson" you are trying to teach me?" I inject before Mr . Sexy Realistic Joe Manganiello , could actually open those luscious full pink lips of his .

"Please don't start with me again obviously he heard enough . Oh this is so embarrassing!"

"Be human Celeste" I say , Turning to the massive figure in front of us "uhmm Mr . S- I mean Uh Mmm Eh What is you name exactly?"

He chuckled cracking this sexy ass smirk as though he was somewhat embarrassed but appreciative that I didn't finish what assumption I had of his name.

"Oh my name is –"A howl suddenly filled the air interrupting Mr. Sexy. He looked behind him suddenly nervous.

"Im eh ah, sorry but I have to go . . . Uhmm. You should go back inside. Besides the fact that it's cold and you're wearing shorts." Stumbling over words is so cute on him.

I looked down suddenly aware of this factor. Hmm maybe later on he can rip them off. I laughed at my thought but quickly recovered when Sexy and my mother looked at me.

"Okay then… We shall take this conversation into the living room" Celeste proclaimed.

"Uhmm …. Okay" With that we left him to go to his house.

"Mom do you have a problem?"

"Yes, we need to stop this bickering. It's gone too far and to be frank I want soo badly to knock your face off. So fix your attitude or you ass is gonna get what you should have a LONG time ago. We are back in MY hometown and this is what happens when you disrespect you elders. Okay maybe I slapping your ungrateful ass is getting off easy. When I disrespected Kohkom I would have to kneel on grits or rice. That was the most painful thing you can experience" Celeste told me sternly.

"Try Me"

I never thought she could be so fierce. My father was always the stern one; He never let me get too out of hand. Keeping me in check was always him. I always thought my mother was the immature one in our little happy family because she didn't grow up with much but the necessities. But I said happy family and we were all but a happy family recently. As I stood in the living room pondering over what my mother just said, I finally realized how my mother was deprived from all the things I've had the pleasure of having. Maybe my father leaving was her turning point, her wake up or her time to grow up. I suddenly feel sorry for my mother. Wait, this is what she wants; me to realize that I'm going to have a wakeup call. Fuck Out of here, I'm going to marry rich like she did. Asher was head over heels for me his greyish blue eyes, bleach blond hair. He definitely wasn't as sexy as the guy I just came to sight with but he was in my top ten.

FLASHBACK

"We should TOTALLY just go to Chanel and get that scarf. It's REALLY cute and, and, Uhmm. Ehh. Should there really be any other reasons" Mally Said. PRADA I LOVE this girl with all my might.

"Oh Hun Bun, we need to hop over to 841 Madison Ave at 70th St. Pronto. Well before I spontaneously combust from the ONLY place that warms my heart" I reasoned

"Yeah But, It STILL on Madison!" She cried. See here's the thing you need to know about Mally her father is an accomplished director for Indie films. Her mother was a model for some famous person. She gets EVERYTHING she wants, not that I don't I still have my dad to check things over. So Mally NEVER gets what she wants with me. I HATE her whining. I may love her to death but when she whines it sounds like my dad singing. Not something ANYBODY wants to hear.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please Plea-Yeeeeeeeeeee –Ack" Wtf? I turned to see Mally pulled away by Asher Rhinehart looking gorgeous as ever. Each time I see him my cheeks get flushed and my heart races a bit. My mouth was dry hanging for the world to see the back of my throat.

"Hello Mee-Kay-Lah." I swear I melted right there, his British accent was hypnotic. I loved the way he broke my name into syllables so he didn't mispronounce my name, even though it still sounds strange, it's sexy at the same time.

I stand there just staring for let's say shoving a brick up my ass would be less painful. So me, looking like a fucking fish was damn right funny to Mally. Then I came to my senses while and looked up into his eyes. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Why did I look in those eyes they're the weakness I never wanted to have. So as we're just staring at eachother like tomorrow will never come Mally has her titty attack.

"WHAT THE HELL ASHER ! I was in the middle of getting her to agree with me then your sexy ass has to come and grab someone. Scaring them half way to wearing payless. If you wanted her do it the OLD FASHIONED way and say 'Pardon me ladies may I speak my word' I thought British people were polite and Americans were the obnoxious ones" She rants with an English accent.

"Well I've been in New York for too long, I guess all my 'British Manners' faded away."

"Asher, that was the most pathetic comeback ever. Guess you have to stay in New York a little longer" I said with a giggle.

"Au Contraire Madame, it wasn't meant to be a comeback just a statement in which I presented in a way you mistook for a comeback. That was your faulty error." I rolled my eyes. As sexy as her was that was a total turn off. Don't get me wrong I love smart guys, but Asher brought a whole new meaning.

"Please stop yourself. Before you make me rip you clothes off in a rush to your penis" I say sarcastically. His eyes widen, a smirk formed on my face as I lift one eyebrow challenging him. His tongue runs across his lips.

"Can you stop mind fucking each other. Its creepy for bystanders" Mally says breaking our "mind fucking".

End of Flashback

My Prada, it hurts thinking of them. I go to my room and turn on my ipod connected to my stereo.

"I think I should know how to

make love to something innocent

without leaving my fingerprints out

Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I

never learned to pronounce

How do I say I'm sorry cause the

word is just never gonna come out

Now, L-o-v-e is just another word

I never learned to pronounce

Tight jeans, double d's makin ' me go (whistles)

All the people on the street know (whistles)

Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles)

All the people on the street know (whistles)"

I'm dancing around getting dressed. Lucky Brand jeans, flowered tank top, and a dark blazer with my black Louboutin spiked pumps. Ready to explore since the rain let up. As I walk down the stairs to ask my mom where the phone was to call a taxi she jumped and asked me,

"Oh great you're dressed, can you take this next door to a woman named Emily. Please and thank you. Oh, you look beautiful as always" She hands me rubbermate of unknown contents.

"por supuesto esta azada me felicita. Im que hace algo para ella. Si dije no, ninguÌ n elogio vendría." I mumble as walk on the dirt path. (Of course this hoe compliments me. I'm doing something for her. If i said no, no compliment would come.)

A/N: So That Was THE REAL Chapter 3. I'll Be Updating At least 2 To 3 Times A Month. When I Was Writing The Flashback I Sent It To My Best Friend & She Said 'Sheeeeeeeeeesh' Then I Though Damn. How Is Seth Going To Top That? But I Can To A Resolution!

The Song That She Was Listening To Was 'Starstrukk' by 3oh!3

Please Review ^.^


	5. This Is The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize Blahh (tired of disclaiming)

Playlist:

Theme of this Chapter: All Around Me - Flyleaf

A Moment Like This- Kelly Clarkson

Addicted – Saving Abel

Lips of an Angel – Hinder

Clothes Off – Gym Class Heroes

Again – Flyleaf

** Bonus - Can't Be Friends – Trey Songz

Okay, so walking up a dirt path in pumps isn't as easy as walking on concrete. Sigh. What is it that she wants me to give her, sugar? Maybe my Soul, surely she would. Maybe these people are like, drug dealers or something or they're just druggies. I CANNOT be around THEM anymore. Sheesh, I felt high just standing next to them. It's kind of cold. Maybe I need to take out a fur jacket, Never mind I may get an arrow through my head or whatever Native Americans do. Okay, I just laughed at that, it wasn't THAT funny. Oh Prada I'm going insane just being here. OMP I just realized I didn't. That's what I was going to do before she asked me to do this. I feel like crying. My Cocoa Puffs feel neglected just like my stomach. Oh shit, I almost fell, let me see if anyone saw that, Alright nobody did. Exhale. Inhale. Uhmm exhaling again, I knocked on the door.

"Come In" A person yells, I suddenly realize there are many people in there. Hmm, I may seem like I like lots of people, big crowds, not so much, no.

"Okay then" I open a door that looks like it may have been ripped off a couple time. Yup they're druggies with tempers, let me watch my back.

"In the kitchen sweetie" A nice sounding person says. Okay it got kind of quiet I can hear my heels clicking away.

As I near the "kitchen" I something that smells like Union Square Café Yum. Just thinking about New York again I can feel the knotting in my stomach that I manage to push away, can't have strangers seeing a grimace on my face.

I make my way into the kitchen to see it full of Oh Prada sexy ass men that make me seem like I walked into Javier's gym. No they are MUCH better they make my tingle from breast to the unexamined parts of my body. Yep, that's right _unexamined,_ meaning I'm still a virgin, but I'm off topic again.

"Ohh Hi, You must be Michaela, Celeste's daughter. I'm Emily" A beautiful woman, whose name is apparently Emily says. Prada she has peculiar scars on the side of her face, that I made an effort to not star and without hesitation I muster up a reply.

"Ah, Hello _Emily_, It is unfortunately correct that I am Celeste's daughter. Hmm. Well, she wanted me to give this to you for reasons that are not my own" I handed her the bag with the container with a pleasant smile on my face.

"Oh thank you, your mother said I should try making Salmon by smearing Basil on, she said she had this special one"

"Hmm I, myself don't care for basil that much anymore. Every time I think of Basil Ehh bathing suits, pool, and green. Not good." I say shuddering while flashbacks of one of Jessie's brilliantly wrong ideas.

"Yeah… Basil comes in handy sometimes" She laughed

"How do you walk in heels like that?" A new voice says. I turn to see a girl who looked a little bit older than me.

"They aren't THAT hard. Except me almost busting my ass outside, pumps are almost as easy as wedges to walk in. Stilettos are the ones you have to worry about. Unless you're in _Brooklyn _and you need to defend yourself against a potential rapist that happens to be at your school" I educate her ending with a sigh.

"Okay, that makes me worried. Oh I'm Kim by the way."

"As already heard but due to courtesy I shall repeat, I'm Michaela Wright."

"Wright? We're talking about the Wright brothers in school, any relation?" A younger boy or shall I say young man asks.

"Idiot they were white, you know 'pale faces' Brady"

"Doesn't mean anything _Collin_, she has blue eyes, she's obviously mixed" I watch 'Collin and Brady' bicker with amusement.

"Why don't you just ask her, and stop arguing like 'idiots'?" Someone suggests.

"All right Seth we'll ask her" Simultaneous to Collins "Yeah! Let's ask" I grin at the antics. "So what are? I'm mean, where are you from?"

I laughed "My mother was born and raised here, obviously Quileute and my father was born and raised in New York and is from Wales and Brazil. The last name 'Wright' is English, and I may be related to the Wright brothers somewhere down the line." I say smiling evidently proud of my backround.

"Wow. So you're from three different continents. Your family got around!" Hot tamale says.

I bust out laughing, unattractively but stopped immediately when my phone rang.

"_She blowing me kisses, she blowing me kisses  
I'm sitting and reminiscing, thinking, dream-"_

"Excuse me" I say to them moving slightly into the corner.

"Hello Michaela speaking" I say into the phone.

"_" _Someone screams. I drop the phone and it slides near the guy that was polite.

He picks it up, and passes it to me. I look up to thank him and came up blank. It was as if everything around us stopped. Actually everything did, I blinked furiously then turn to see the room looking at us. We all seemed to come back to normal when the person on the phone screeches my name again.

"Uhh, Thanks. For my phone" I say to him while putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello"

"_Hey Mickey your so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind Hey Mickey, Hey, Hey Mickey!"_

"Asher? Are you _drunk?_" I question with the most surprised face ever.

"_The question is not _if_ I'm dunk, it's _how_ drunk I am? 'Cause Mickey I am really drunk, see you left me without any foreshadowing. My whores simply don't come close to you Mee-Kay-Lah. Bloody hell I miss you more than these crack addicts do they're addiction. See Mickey, you _are_ my addiction, you are my _best_ friend. The only one I can joke around about sex even though you're a virgin, a sweet, sweet virgin. You make me twitch the way you curse and don't care who sees you. Remember that time you told your mom you would go to hell only if you were guaranteed sex. Ohh Mekaylar, I miss you my little bosom. Remember that time you were so piss drunk you flashed Toby. I think you were his first boob sighting"_

I started laughing. Okay that's it, even if it's funny to hear.

"This not the time for 'way back when' and not the time to indulge whichever old perv about my sexual inabilities. It might excite them. Why are you at some bar on 1st Avenue? They're all cheap and will guarantee you'll be drunk and feeling horrible later. Go home and call me when your hangover kicks in, I want to gloat"

"_It's not my fault! And how did you know I'm at a bar on 1__st__?"_

"Because it's the middle of the day and only a cheap bar would be open _and _get you drunk this early. So I don't have time for you petty nonsense. Love you more than Lady Gaga loves Alexander McQueen but Usted es irritante yo charla a usted más adelante." I said hitting end before he had the chance to reply. (You are irritating me talk to you later)

I turn back to everyone in the room who seemed to turn back to their conversations. Except the one who picked up my phone. He walked over to me and I saw everyone subtly look over to us.'

"Hi Michaela, I'm Seth. I just realized you don't know everyone's name but we all know yours" He said nervously. Damn he looks good, that's all I was thinking about. I don't really care _whose _name I don't know as long as he keeps getting close.

"There's Jared, Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Claire, Kim, Paul, Rachael and Emily. My sister Leah isn't here along with Jacob, Sam and some others." He points out everyone some nodding others (Collin and Brady) waving as if they were flagging a cab down or something.

"Hey Michaela can you speak Spanish" Collin asked

"You just heard her speak Spanish, why are you asking" Brady countered

"Uhm because it's rude to eavesdrop imbecile"

"Okay no need for such harsh words, all you have to do is say it in a different language. Makes them feel even worse for not knowing what it means." I say with a simple laugh.

"What do you usually call people?" Seth asked. I looked up at him, butterflies in my stomach and said,

"Usted mofo del idiota que bisela incluso comienza a caminar en mi nivel de ness impresionante así que usted tienen que recurrir a molestarme (You idiot mofo that can't even begin to step on my level of awesome ness so you have to resort to annoying me) or in simpler words Perra (Bitch). But my mother hates it, me cursing so I call people idiota estúpido meaning stupid idiot".

"Wow" I didn't know if he was awestruck from my vocabulary or that fact I used many curses.

"Yup, but I think I should go, my mother will probably think I ran away. Not the worst idea but not my style. I rather make my disappearance known."

"Oh. Here let me walk you back, just so you don't trip or fall into a pothole and can't get up and have to resort to screaming but no one will hear you because we're wrapped into our own loud discussions then your injury becomes worse and it later has to be amputated then for the rest of your life I will have to live with the fact I let this happen to you" he finished, I just stood there, staring at him just like everybody else in this small kitchen.

"Okay" I said slowly, cautious not to trigger another "panic attack".

A/N: Okay so there's chapter 4 its 1 am here in New York. Fun right? No. Because it's Sat, well Sun February 6th Closer to Valentine's Day & I'm here typing for 4hrs instead of going out and doing something that will further my social (romantic) life. Ahh. That's how much I care about this story. Lately I've be writing 10 or 20 more words. Hmm.

Please Review. May help me write quicker, and then actually get a "Love" life. My fate rests in these reviews :P


	6. If I Didn't Know Better

**Disclaimer:** I don't own many things (a car, a house, a new iPod) & unfortunately I don't own any thing you recognize.

**Playlist**

Fly – Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna

*Here Without You – Push Play

Someone To Love – Queen (Cover By Glee Cast)

Your Body (Yes Sir) – Pretty Ricky

Love Like Woe – The Ready Set

We Cry – The Script

** Bonus** Holiday – Vampire Weekend

"So you came all the way here from New York" He questioned as we left the little cottage.

"Yeah, my mother thinks I needed a change of scenery. So, here I am" I explained. I look at Seth to see his expression; he looks like a Swiss Roll. Yum. I'm still hungry as a mother fudger. I could snuggle with him anytime.

"I noticed that you call your mom, 'mother'. That seems so proper; like there's no emotion behind it". Okay he's kind of observant. Something I have to look into, 'cause he can observe many parts of my body as I am his. Ah, I'm talking dirty in my head.

"Yeah, Celeste and I aren't the best of friends. It's been specially strained since the topic of me moving here with her".

"You didn't want to move here?" I swear his voice expresses much more than his face. He seems actually worried, as if I would run away. Leave him to do for him. Wait, it's okay for me to leave him alone he's only a person I met like, 10 minutes ago. Way too soon to talk as if he was the love of my life.

"Well It wasn't part of my plans for the future to move to an isolated area."

"It's not isolated, I say reserved" I think he was making a joke but I was in no mood. Bringing this subject up is like touching a bullet wound.

"Like I said, it wasn't part of my plan like many things that come with the package"

"What package?"

"The- Fuck Mickey's Life Package, if you think of subscribing a may have to kill you off and hide in these woods"

He laughed shaking his head; I turn to see his gorgeous face deep in thought." Have you ever considered this to be a good experience? He questioned. I thought about my answer for a minute, I know shocker, and couldn't help but be surprised. Celeste has asked me the same question millions of times and my answer was always a quick no. When Seth asks it with that face, he wasn't forcing me to answer or anything. He was genuinely curious.

"Uhhh, no actually. Usually I see this as my mom trying to ruin my life again"

"Again?" he asked back "she's done this before" he looks at me with a scrunched up face

"No, not exactly this situation" He looks at me to elaborated but I believe this is too much information for him. He doesn't look angry with silence as an answer but as a challenge which I find amusing.

We approach my front door. He seems upset with this discovery. "Well thank you for dropping off, guess fate doesn't want any ditches to be filled with my body" I smirk

Seeming to catch on he responded with "no, but that doesn't mean you won't ever find a ditch"

I walk up the steps and touch the door knob saying "No, I guess not. See you around Seth Clearwater"

"Yes, we'll definitely see each other Michaela Wright" he say determined, winking at me he takes his leave. I walk inside the house, leaning against the frame taking a deep breath. Well isn't he just a juicy gummy bear. Yum, something to fill my mouth with. Oh Prada help me.

Walking up to my room I see my mom in her bedroom, curious I look at her on the floor. She's looking at my baby pictures, I guess she was unpacking them.

"Gosh, what has happened _Kohkom_? _Yapotalli, _she fights me on everything. I thought coming back here will heal my pain. _Kohkom_, I loved him so much and I wasn't enough for him anymore. I'm falling apart and I just want to remember my roots, remember that I'm not that person that pretended to be for all those years. I changed for him; I moved for him, I gave up everything _Kohkom_. _Tuxwqli, _Kohkom _Tuxwqli_." She cries to the air in front of her as if a person is there.

Walking past I think over what I just witnessed, my mother loved my father so much and he betrayed her. She gave her life to him and even though he loved her for the longest what she did for him came to nothing.

I can't think of anyone id ever do that for, well except my mom. I take off my heels and go over to my laptop. I see a picture of all of us; me, Mally, Jessie, Nya, and Asher as my screensaver. Sigh, I miss those times when we'd just laugh walking down the hordes of New Yorkers.

Signing into instant messenger I see Mally online sending me a message saying :

**MallsxMally: **_Oh, babes how are you ? _

I answer animatedly,

**Mickeylikestoplay: **_Just TERRIBLE! It rained the first day here ruining my shoes. But on a brighter, remember when I said I'd name my son Eros after the God of sex, love and all those designers? Well he's gonna be a junior 'cause I just met his father. :P_

**MallxMally: **_OMP! Give me the dets! Name, age, ethnicity, height, weight, income, etc._

**Mickeylikestoplay: **_STALKER Alert! You're worse than Halle Berry's New stalker. _

**MallsxMally: **?

**Mickeylikestoplay: **_OKAY Prada, Seth, ?, Native, 6'1ish, REALLY !, :-[ idk, etc. . . . _

**MallsxMally: **_You suck ass at giving details! Buhh, oooo la la, Caliente Mama?_

**Mickeylikestoplay: **_If he's worthy to birth my child Si, mi amigo acosador._

**MallsxMally: **_Huh? Mally no espeake de Spanish._

**Mickeylikestoplay: **_Lol! Nvm. Smdh Mal, I miss talking to you 3_

**MallsxMally:** _baby, I miss you too! Life hasn't been the same. OHHH ! Beck asked me out yesterday. I told him I'd think about it but it BECK! I've been stalking his life for the LONGEST._

I pause when she said this, Beck. Beck Cauldwell was the only guy I ever loved. We dated for six months before I broke up with him. I sensed that he was unconsciously falling for Mally. I mean she's my best friend how could he do that? It wasn't his fault I guess, she is lovely, But Prada! I loved him and he did love me after we broke up he was a mess, he stopped playing soccer, going to lunch, the only person he talked to was Brandon his best friend.

**MallsxMally: **_Mickey?_

**MallsxMally: **_I don't have to say anything,_ _I'll say no I mean if you don't want me to go out with him?_

**MallsxMally: **_?_

**MallsxMally: **_MICKEY! PLEASE say something the suspense is KILLING me! If youre mad because hes your ex, and he asked me out and I DO wanna go with him. I'll respect it, YOU come before any guy babes/ Even if youre half way cross the world._

**Mickeylikestoplay: **_Oh, sorry Mally I spaced out, honest to Louboutin. Buhh, go on a date with him. He's really a good guy._

**MallsxMally:**_ Okay, then why'd you breakup? :P_

Not wanting to seem like a complete idiot, I decide to not tell her the truth instead I reply,

**Mickeylikestoplay: **_So YOU can have this opportunity to lick Godiva chocolate off his soccer abs. Yum._

**MallsxMally: **_Ughh! Don't get me started!_

We converse for a while until my mom calls me for dinner. I bid my goodbyes telling her I'd speak to her tomorrow.

"Michaela, tonight we're having your favorite, Penne alla vodka." She looks at me with a small sad smile.

"That's great Celeste, I miss having it the way you cook." I smile back just as small

She laughs "Yes, I remember for the sleepover with the girls the staff left and I cooked for you all"

That was my tenth birthday, back when this would be a distant dream. She made us dinner while we watch The Little Mermaid. My mother always discouraged me to watch Peter Pan or Pocahontas because those Native Americans weren't true, only what they wanted children to be fooled by.

"Yeah, I remember after you cooked you totally let us go bonkers on the candy and soda. The next day we were so sick you told dad it was a sugar induced hangover." I say laughing, sticking my fork in the sauced covered noodles I look up to see my mom with tears in her eyes.

I stop the process of putting the fork to the mouth to ask my mom what's wrong,

"It's stupid, but that was the most civil conversation we've had since the idea of moving cam about". She pauses looking at me and says "But now it's ruined buy me saying something" she sighed.

I didn't know what my face looked like but it must not have been an ecstatic look like she had.

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking." I say looking down, truthfully I was. I was thinking about what she was saying in her room. "What was Kohkom like? You talk about her but never told me."

She laughed, "How about we talk about her over a cup of Ben & Jerry's. Deal?" She looks at me questioningly.

"Deal"

"Your Kohkom, was just like any other mother. She was strict but loving. My whole life I saw her love us just a much as our father If not more. Your grandpa died when I was younger leaving my mother devastated but she put a brave face on and dealt with it. She always had this way of knowing everything. I remember it was late and I tried to sneak out, she caught me with my leg out the window. The time your uncle Soren was dating his now wife, they would always go to this one spot to you know 'fool around' we knew; me and Tegan but Soren thought mom was out of the blue. So one day we were on the couch and Soren was running out the door, Mom stopped him saying 'Ren, I believe you're forgetting something' he pats himself down checking says 'nope mom got my keys, money and body' she appears around the corner with a condom in hand saying 'don't ever forget this' walks away smiling. Soren was blushing for days!" We laugh at this. My mom's face is glowing she's so happy talking about Kohkom.

"She seem awesome, I would love to have known her" I say looking down to my ice cream.

"She loved you so much Michaela, just because you don't remember her doesn't mean you didn't know her. She came to New York a couple times"

"Really?" I only remember her death, the only other breakdown my mother had.

"Yes, I begged her to come help me with you, even when you were a baby you were a handful. You had me ripping my hair out at a day old. I'm surprised I'm not balled from years of trauma on my scalp" She jokes

"Well, guess I don't have to wonder where I get my flawless hair from" I say gently grabbing some of my mother's pin straight hair.

Guess this is our new beginning, without us even apologizing we know the storms over.

Well Prada, I am my mother's child.

**Quileute Translations:**

Kohkom: Grandmother (In this case Celeste calls her mother that since Michaela was born)

Yapotalli: I'm Tired

Tuxwqli: I'm home/ I'm going home

**Spanish Translations:**

Caliente: Hot

Si, mi amigo acosador: yes, my stalker friend


End file.
